


Trust and Betrayal: The Unbeatable Youma Twins?

by MarsFlameSniper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: An extension of episode 21's fight scene, Gen, since the original was far too short and barely fit with the episode's theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsFlameSniper/pseuds/MarsFlameSniper
Summary: Two fearsome Youma emerge to fight the Sailor Senshi, and are so in sync that they make short work of the trio. Moon, Mercury and Mars must counter with their own teamwork and friendship if they have any chance of winning!(A canon compliant extension of episode 21's battle scene)Commission for cactusbaron on Tumblr





	Trust and Betrayal: The Unbeatable Youma Twins?

_Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang._

The sound of hurried footsteps thundered through the night air as Usagi ran to Studio Dive's roof. Even without Rei's warning of an evil energy in the air, she could sense that things were gravely wrong.

Ahead of the three Sailor Senshi led Kazuko, and Usagi had been able to feel the girl's anguish at the way Hiromi had spoken. Not just about her plans for the last scene of the Sailor V movie, but also about teamwork. About how teamwork meant nothing at all to her because the Sailor V movie was just a silly anime. Even without seeing Kazuko's face, Usagi knew that those words had wounded her to the core. These two girls had clearly been friends for many years, and now the Dark Kingdom was threatening to tear them apart? ...Unforgivable!

Usagi grit her teeth and pushed her legs to move faster, making it to the roof of the studio just ahead of Ami, Luna and Rei.

“Hiromi...” Kazuko breathed out as the Senshi approached. The girl in question's body glowed with an eerie light, which began to flicker faster and faster as she raised her arm to the sky.

“Kazuko! You think I have no talent, right? Getting all stuck up because you're a little better than I am, well I'll show you! As long as I have this pencil, you'll never show me up again!”

All four girls were momentarily blinded by the wildly flashing light, the pencil in Hiromi's hand crackling with evil power. Twin jets of light shot forth, engulfing her body in streams of blue and red. Her eyes stared forward, face twisted in hatred even as the energy spiralled faster and faster, and in a matter of seconds, the lights formed into a pair of Youma, perched over Hiromi's spent form. Kazuko stumbled back, wavering as she saw the demonic creatures her friend's hatred had formed, and Rei gently pulled her away.

“It's not safe, take cover somewhere and don't come out until it's quiet.”

Luna kept an eye on her retreat down the stairs, addressing the Senshi once she was confident the girl was out of range.

“Girls, transform!”

In a dazzling flash, bright enough to rival the two Youmas' appearance, Sailor Moon emerged, the arctic gusts to her left heralding Sailor Mercury's arrival, and the scorching heat to her left announcing Sailor Mars. All three Senshi took a step forward.

“How dare you use anime, the foundation of children's dreams, for your evil purposes!” Mars began disdainfully.

“Furthermore!” Mercury continued, anger laced with disappointment in her tone, “You have taken advantage of the passion of a young woman to do so!”

“We three young women, who are also anime fans, won't forgive you!” Sailor Moon finished, pointing at the two sneering Youma.

“In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!”

Their announcement failed to impact the two monsters before them, their twin forms lazily rising as one to meet the Senshi eye to eye.

“Heh, do you hear that Castor?” The red skinned Youma sniggered.

“Indeed I do, Pollux.” The blue Youma answered, rolling her eyes.

“I don't think these silly Sailor Senshi quite understand-”

“-exactly who they're dealing with!”

The two Youma took a step apart, gesturing to the space between themselves.

“You see girls-” Pollux began.

“-we two Youma are the perfect team.” Castor finished.

As one, the Youma proudly pointed to the knot of flesh between them, a twisting thing winding their two tails together so tightly that only the pale blue standing against the red gave any indication of where one end stopped and the other began. A faint aura glowed around the bound skin, and all three Senshi watched cautiously as the glow only seemed to grow brighter the longer they stared.

“This here is the proof!” they said as one, “now allow us to demonstrate!”

And before the Senshi could even blink, the Youma spun into action. Castor pivoted on her heel, the quick turn giving her enough momentum to lift Pollux into the air as Pollux's hands linked up into a hand sign.

A very familiar hand sign.

“Everyone, get down!” Mercury cried, as a Fire Soul blazed through the air towards them. All three Senshi hit the ground, just barely missing being scorched by the flames. However, almost immediately they could see that their troubles weren't over, as Pollux used their momentary distraction to reach behind herself, using her folded hands as a boost to bring Castor flipping over her head.

“Too slow Sailor Senshi!” they cackled, as Castor's arms flung out in yet another familiar motion. The Senshi cried out in pain as a stream of frigid bubbles blew into them. Alone, one bubble would sting for a moment, but in a constant stream, it was like being battered with hailstones.

“Everyone, move!” Mercury cried out, doing her best to scramble out of range. Beside her, Mars broke off in the opposite direction, and Moon began to wriggle under the small water tower behind them.

“What's going on?” Mars yelled, throwing herself to the side as the Youma twirled themselves around once again and launched another Fire Soul, blocking her retreat. “Why can these Youma use our own attacks against us?”

“I'm not sure!” Luna yowled from where she was also hidden under the tower, “but you have to look for an opening in their attacks and strike back!”

“Got it!” Dashing forwards through the flames, Mars skidded to face Pollux. Clapping her hands together, she spotted Mercury swatting aside bubbles as she ran to face Castor.

“Get ready Youma,” she growled, feeling the heat at her fingertips, “I'm going to show you just how hot real sacred flames burn! Fire Soul!”

With a roar, flame erupted from her hands, spiralling towards Pollux, the heat from them beginning to warp the air around them.

“I'm with you Mars!” Mercury called from the other side of the roof, “Feel the bitter cold! Shabon Spray!”

Fire and ice descended as one upon the Youma, but to both girls surprise, neither of the twins smug expressions faltered in the slightest.

“Sacred Flames-

“-and bitter cold?”

“An excellent suggestion! Now taste our power!”

And before Mercury or Mars could do so much as blink, as one, the Youma strafed around to face the opposing element. Flames burst from Pollux's fingers, burning through Mercury's bubbles instantly, in the same moment bubbles erupted from Castor's and doused away Mars' flames. Overcome by the sheer audacity of the manouver, neither Senshi had time to dodge, and the twin attacks hit them hard, both girls dropping to their knees in pain.

“Mars! Mercury!” Sailor Moon cried out from under the water tower, shuddering in fear as the twin Youma turned their eyes to her.

“It's two against one now-”

“-little Moon brat.”

“Think you can keep up with us? Take THIS!”

They dashed forward, zigzagging towards the tower so quickly that Sailor Moon could barely follow their movements until they were right on top of her. Shrieking, she tried to worm her way back out from under the metal structure as both lunged for her. Castor seized one of her feet as Pollux grabbed the other, dragging her out kicking and screaming. With a shared grin, they planted their feet together and began to spin the unlucky girl.

“One-!”

The two span faster and faster, and Sailor Moon began to wail as she felt her lunch make a violent protest against the torment she was being subjected to.

“-two!”

She waved her arms around, hoping she could latch on to something. The roof railings, maybe. But the sight of her struggles only prompted Castor and Pollux to spin even faster and before she knew it, Sailor Moon was aloft with a mighty-

“THREE!”

-from her attackers.

“WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” She shrieked, tumbling ungracefully through the air, limbs pin-wheeling.

“I've got you Sailor Moon!” Came Mercury's voice.

“I'll catch you!” shouted Mars, from somewhere else.

At that moment, Sailor Moon's body turned in the air in just such away that she was able to see Mars, arms outstretched and her eyes firmly fixed on her flying friend, slam bodily into Mercury, who was also looking nowhere else but up. Both Senshi's heads cracked together, and the two girls crumbled instantly. Perhaps to add insult to injury, Moon's trajectory meant that, rather than landing safely in the arms of her friends, she instead belly flopped painfully onto their backs.

All three Senshi lay in a dizzy, groaning heap, too confused to even begin to defend themselves against the approaching twins.

“My my, what an unruly bunch of girls-”

“-we're facing this evening.”

“Just how is it-”

“-that you've been able to defeat so many Youma before-

“-when you can hardly stand up and face us?”

Squinting at the approaching pair, Mars hissed angrily, “I don't get it, we haven't even been able to land a single hit on them. How are they so powerful?”

Despite the volume at which she'd spoken, Mars' question still reached the ears of the evil pair, and they stopped, lounging haughtily on each other.

“Don't you girls understand?” Castor shrugged.

“We two make the ultimate team.” Pollux yawned.

“Each move I make, Pollux makes both equally and opposite.”

“And Castor does the same for me.”

“We're both so in sync, we can finish each other's s-”

“-pecial attacks!”

Leering at the fallen Senshi, Castor and Pollux shared a secret smile.

“But-”

“-what you really want to know-”

“-is how we know each other-”

“-so well.”

“Well,” they said, smiling down at the girls who could only watch, dazed. “We'll tell you!”

“I,” Castor stepped forwards proudly, “spend an hour each night reading Pollux's secret diary!”

Pollux blanched, head whipping around to face her twin, “wait, what?”

“Oh yes!” she continued, mindless of the growing confusion on her sister's face, “I know every sinister little thought that's passed through my twin sister's mind! Every piece of fine china she's broken and hidden away. Every time she's forgotten to feed the dog, and even-”

She leaned forward conspiratorially, winking to the Senshi, “every boy she had a crush on in Dark High School!”

“OH MY GOD?” Pollux shrieked, yanking back on their knotted tails and causing Castor to stumble backwards to the floor.

“T-that's nothing, get this!” She gestured wildly, “the reason I know Castor's every move like the back of my hand? Every night, I sit at the top of the stairs and eavesdrop on her phone calls!”

“You do what?!” Castor staggered to her feet, lunging for her sister who darted away.

“Oh yes!” she cackled, dancing backwards from her sister's outraged grabs towards her, “I hear every bit of gossip she spreads about the other Youma! Every little spite she has reserved for the ones she doesn't like especially! And even-”

She hunkered down before the baffled Senshi, holding back her sister with one outstretched leg even as she raged behind her, “which ones she thinks are cute and wants to date!”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Castor wailed, before jumping straight up, the knot between them dragging Pollux back into a standing position before she dove forwards again.

The two Youma began to squabble like angry hens, alternating between squawking and slapping at each other as more ugly secrets spilled forth.

Nudging her friends, Mercury signalled for the Senshi to fall back, and they crawled to the far corner of the roof unnoticed.

“This could be the opening we need to stop these two.” She said.

Mars shook her head, glancing worriedly back at the bickering pair. “I don't see how. They're still so much stronger than us tied together like that.”

“We're going to do to them exactly what they just did to us: Divide and Conquer. Only we have the advantage of trust on our side. Listen, what we're going to do is...”

She whispered quickly to both Mars and Moon, checking to make sure they understood what needed to happen and when.

“Uuahh, are you sure they won't notice what I'm up to?” Moon said as Mercury told her where she needed to go, her stomach lurching at the thought of another potential trip through mid air.

Mars smirked, rapping her gently on the head with her knuckles, “don't you worry about that, I'm gonna keep those two so busy, they won't have time to think about what anyone else is doing.”

“And I'll keep an eye on you from back here,” Mercury added. “Hopefully they won't see you until I've made it far too late for them to do anything about it.”

“Alright,” Moon gulped, “let's go...!”

The arguing between the twins had devolved mainly into a catfight, with the Youma slapping, hissing and biting at each other with abandon, completely mindless of the planning that had taken place behind them. However when Sailor Mars stepped up, head high and a ball of fire in each palm, they stopped what they were doing to gaze dumbly at her.

“Oi, are you two done fighting each other? I'm your opponent now, and it's not gonna be like last time!”

Disengaging from their near choke holds and stepping back from each other with a leery eye, the Youma cleared their throats and took up a battle stance.

“Silly girl-”

“-facing us all alone.”

“We'll put you out of your misery!”

Mars grinned as the two exploded forwards, tossing a ball of fire towards each of them. Both missed, but she was able to use the attack to her advantage, ducking beneath the twins as they sidestepped her projectiles, she quickly whipped up another pair and let loose.

The Youma were forced on an unexpected defensive, driven back to create openings from which Rei could dodge around them for another volley of fire. More than once, they thought they'd finally cornered her, when a stray lick of flame forced one of them back, dragging the other one with her.

“Castor, what are you doing?” Pollux groaned, wiping the sweat away from her forehead miserably as Mars eluded them once again. “Why do you keep pulling me away right when I'm finally about to catch this fiery brat?”

“Oh, so you'd rather I get burned instead?” Castor wheezed, her throat parched from the blistering heat from where Mars' fire had struck the ground.

Seeing the pair begin another silly fight, Mars readied another fireball, primed to begin another offensive. Really, though they hadn't noticed, she was having just as much luck landing a hit on them as they were on her. The threat of the flames had kept them cautious enough, but she had yet to score a blow.

Not that she was aiming for them, of course.

Risking a look backwards, she winked at Mercury, who gave her a nod back.

So distracted by Mars, Castor and Pollux hadn't noticed Mercury was stood in one place. Neither attacking, nor moving to defend herself. Even if they had, they might have thought she was merely observing the fight, but thanks to the relentless fires that licked at their heels, neither was able to take note of Mercury's arms. Ramrod straight at her sides, fingers outstretched, and if one looked very closely, they might even see the shimmer of bubbles through the air by her sides.

Mars fixed her eyes forwards once again. It was time for Part Two of their plan. She let her flames burn a little longer, before deciding that the time out Castor and Pollux had declared for themselves had gone on long enough. Lobbing them forwards, she charged, following in the tails of the flames. Deciding in a spilt second, she traced the path of the rightmost fireball and threw her fist outwards.

A flicker in the air in her peripheral vision was all the confirmation she needed, and her punch landed solidly on Castor's nose as she was tugged into the way by her sister. Ducking under the howling Youma's swiping fingers, she let a few spurts of fire loose from her fingertips before cycling around for a second attack.

Another split second decision told her to go for Castor again, her reward another glimmer in the air as a second blow, a high heeled kick this time, landed on her enemy's hip. Once again, Pollux had pulled on their intertwined tails and sent her sister straight into a painful blow.

“Pollux! Help me! Stop yanking me back into her attacks!” the enraged Youma yowled at her sister, who spat back angrily.

“What, so I'm supposed to let her hit me instead? Get serious Castor!”

“What are you talking about you halfwit? She's nowhere near you! I've been struck twice!”

“But I can see her! She's come after me twice now!”

Deciding to strike while the iron remained hot, Mars let two jets of fire pour from her hands. She didn't doubt the heat was unbearable, but that was just what they needed right now as she felt cool bubbles douse her shoulders and settle in her hair. Really, Mercury's genius was amazing.

“You two finished?” She called out, smiling, “because I'm coming for you, ready or not!”

Again she charged, letting her instinct dictate which Youma she went after, and letting the atmosphere around her do the rest. Castor and Pollux continued to blunder into her fists and feet, each convinced she was aiming for them at any given moment and indirectly leading the true object of her attacks straight into them. Every so often, she'd loose more fire into the scorching ground, letting Mercury's knowledge of physics work its own magic as the hot and cold temperatures clashing around them created enough mirages of her to keep the Youma dizzy.

The two could hardly say a word without turning it into a petty jab at her sister, it was almost too perfect. A soft whizzing in the air told Mars it was time for Part Three.

Bursting forwards again, knowing she had only one chance to pull this off, Mars altered her movements from her usual rushes, instead swerving from side to side, her trajectory a total mystery as more mirages bloomed forth beside her.

“Wh-what do we do?” Pollux screamed, stunned at the sight of half a dozen opponents suddenly heading straight for them.

“G-get away!” Castor yelled, knees quaking in fear.

And without a thought for her sister, each Youma attempted to run, the knot of flesh working against, rather than with them, as the two pulled uselessly like a finger trap. The soft whizzing Mars had heard became a sudden buzz, and Castor and Pollux watched in horror as Mars pulled up short, ducking down to the ground as nearly a dozen golden disks of light seemed to erupt from nowhere and converge upon them.

“Moon Tiara, Action!”

Both turned their heads as one, first to Sailor Moon's triumphant form stood atop the water tower, then to the knot that tied them together. Their eyes darted uselessly between each gold saucer, but they were unable to see which one was real until it was too late, and the attack split their bond in two.

With a hideous shriek, the twins fell apart, each end of the tail that had tied them together spitting out bright floes of energy until both had shrivelled up and turned to dust, their powers lost. As their shrieks died away, the night became still once more. The three friends looked between themselves triumphantly, but just as they were about to converge and congratulate themselves on a job well done, a quiet voice came from behind them.

“Hiromi...?”

Peeking her head up from the staircase, Kazuko slowly emerged, she glanced fearfully at where the twin Youma had stood for a second, before racing forward. In the fray, Hiromi's limp body had been smacked aside, but as Kazuko reached her, she began to rouse, groaning.

“We should go.” Mercury said, as she and Mars converged on the water tower as Sailor Moon dropped down.

“That would be best, I think” Luna said, crawling out from where she'd remained hidden.

They glanced back at the two friends. Tears streamed down Kazuko's face as she helped her friend to stand, but the edges of her mouth were pulled up into a smile. Hiromi looked dazed, but none of them missed the way her hands found Kazuko's instinctively.

“Do you think they'll be alright though?” Sailor Moon wondered.

Mars winked, jerking her thumb behind her. “I did see an open window on the ground floor. We can look in on them, if you want?”

As one, the three leapt from the roof, unheeded by the two friends as they slowly made their way back into the studio. There, Hiromi apologised for whatever had come over her, and unnoticed, Usagi, Ami, Luna and Rei watched over them as their bond of friendship grew stronger.


End file.
